


【带卡】斯德哥尔摩综合征

by DOG038



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOG038/pseuds/DOG038
Summary: 斯德哥尔摩综合征文前须知斯德哥尔摩综合征，斯德哥尔摩效应，又称斯德哥尔摩症候群或者称为人质情结或人质综合征，是指犯罪的被害者对于犯罪者产生情感，甚至反过来帮助犯罪者的一种情结。这个情感造成被害人对加害人产生好感、依赖心、甚至协助加害人。文前预警*本文中并不是真正意义上的斯德哥尔摩综合症*ooc注意* 不知道怎么描述土x刑警卡*囚禁提及（是旧文搬运）
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 18





	【带卡】斯德哥尔摩综合征

01  
昏天黑地的日子已经持续了二十三天。  
  
阴暗地下室的角落中，一个银发男子蜷缩在地上，身上的警服凌乱不堪，眼睛疲惫的半眯着，微张着的嘴唇干裂毫无光泽。两副折射着吊灯光芒的金属环分别将他的双手双脚强制性的拷在一起。  
  
可笑的是，这个被手铐制约住的男人——旗木卡卡西是个刑警。  
  
他的罪犯阿飞在锁链彼此交错的撞击声中推开门，扬起嘴角轻嗤了一声废物。  
  
  
02  
卡卡西半倚在墙上，拿起搁在面前的那块儿一看就甜得发腻的红豆糕塞进嘴里，进行机械的咀嚼。阿飞则站在吊灯下居高临下的看着他。  
  
事情是从什么时候开始变得糟糕的？大概就是在一次持续了好几天的缉毒任务后卡卡西下班的路上，有人企图从身后扼住他脖子的时候。卡卡西在灵巧的闪躲后和那个戴面具的人对峙起来，最后在分神时被一记重拳击中了腹部。  
  
而当时分神的理由，卡卡西记得很清楚。就是阿飞使用的那套正规的警用格斗技术。  
  
  
“你以前是警察吗？”嘶哑而毫无波澜的声音。  
  
“……那天的格斗技是专门做给你看的。哦，那本教程书十三元一本。”阿飞漫不经心的回答道。  
  
卡卡西选择沉默。阿飞从未摘下过面具，也不曾提及过关于他自己的任何事。  
  
“吃完了没。”他根本就不在乎卡卡西的回答，询问权当多余，伸手去扯卡卡西的皮带。  
  
  
03  
“你知道吗，一开始我觉得你和我一位已故的朋友有些相似。不是因为你们都喜欢吃红豆糕，我就是觉得像。”一次夹杂着羞辱和暴力的性爱过后，卡卡西仰躺在地上对阿飞说，“后来我被自己的想法恶心坏了。你们不像，一点儿也不像。”  
  
“这就是你有几次看到我就呕吐的理由？”阿飞似笑非笑的看着他。  
  
“……你弄四把锁在门上也太夸张了。”卡卡西换了个话题。  
  
“那你觉得我是该把大门敞开方便你逃走是吗？”带土边说边走出地下室。  
  
然后便是锁链叮当作响的声音。  
  
  
04  
“你现在该不会还觉得我和你的朋友很像吧。”阿飞问。  
  
“我没有。”卡卡西的脸色突然变得很难看。  
  
“可你有时候看我的眼神都不一样哎。”  
  
“……”  
  
“这样吧。”阿飞倏然凑近，让铁青着脸的卡卡西挪着身子后移，“告诉我，你想看我的脸吗？”  
“要是你想看，我就把面具摘下来。”阿飞的手指缓慢而有力的敲打着面具，每一下都敲在卡卡西心里。  
  
卡卡西开始发抖，“我不看。”  
  
“说真的？”阿飞又凑近一分。  
  
“我不看。”压抑着怒气的声音从卡卡西喉咙里挤出来。  
  
阿飞歪头沉吟一会儿，突然一手握拳拍在另一只手摊开的手掌上。将限制着卡卡西自由的金属制品拿下来扔在一边，换了一条绳索来捆住他的双手，而后用警服上挂着的领带蒙住他的眼，扯着他的衣领将卡卡西拽出屋子，扔到自己的车上。卡卡西听见汽车启动的声音，有些慌张。  
  
“你要做什么？”他问，语气并不和善。  
  
无人应答。  
  
  
大概过了十分钟左右，卡卡西的头因一阵急刹车撞在了硬物上，阿飞解开阻碍着卡卡西视线的布料，将他推下了车，扔在路面的草丛中，自顾自回到车上摇下车窗，“再见啦刑警先生，手上那玩意儿你自己想办法。”  
  
“你疯了。”卡卡西咬牙切齿。  
  
“你才疯了。”阿飞嗤笑一声，车子绝尘而去。  
  
而卡卡西踉跄着站起来，望着车子离去的方向。  
  
  
要是我刚刚看了他的脸……会怎么样？  
  
  
05  
由于职业特殊，卡卡西这三个月的行踪被上级询问了。说得好听，但和审问差不多。  
  
“下班的路上碰巧遇到了形迹可疑的人群，特征和「晓」有些类似，我就尝试跟踪了一下。”卡卡西端坐在椅子上，这么解释道。  
  
“追查了三个月？一个人？为什么不和我们联系？请说明一下，旗木刑警。”对面的男人表情严肃，用三个连续的疑问句提出了质疑。  
  
“机会难得，我怕被发现，就把身上所有的电子设备都销毁了。”卡卡西十指指尖点在一起，放在桌上。  
  
“结果呢？”男人问。  
  
“只是个规模较大的传销组织罢了，我追着他们到了A市，就索性交给那边的人处理了。”卡卡西答。  
  
“你说的这些我会向A市的大和求证。”那人站起来。  
  
“请便。”卡卡西也站起来，绕过自己的上级，打开了门。  
  
“一直强调团队合作的旗木卡卡西居然会一人蛮干。”那人看着卡卡西将要离去的背影说。  
  
“是我的失职，抱歉。”撂下这么一句话，卡卡西走了出去。  
  
  
06  
基本上如果哪个刑警突然失踪，同事们就会默认为他去做机密任务了，因此也不会过问。但漩涡鸣人好像从来没有过这样的概念。  
  
“那个啊！卡卡西老师！你三个月没出现了啊我说！你去干嘛了啊！”那团金色在卡卡西面前蹦来蹦去，晃得他眼疼。他揉了揉少年的金发，“我只是去做了个任务。”  
  
“可恶！都不叫上我！”鸣人闷闷不乐的鼓起脸。  
  
“下次一定叫你。”卡卡西安抚了下他，无意瞥了眼鸣人的电脑，却因显示屏上熟悉的面具而呼吸一滞。  
  
“你太狡猾了啊卡……”  
  
“鸣人。”卡卡西紧盯着屏幕，“这是谁？”  
  
“啊……啊？”鸣人不太适应突然冷下来的气氛，“哦这个啊，就是那个，那个「晓」里的，就是之前一直没露过面，最近才出现的……他自称阿飞…好像是「晓」的首领啊我说！”  
  
卡卡西望着那张被面具遮掩的脸出神。  
  
  
要是我那时看了他的脸的话……  
  
  
07  
再次见到阿飞，又是在一次下班的路上，卡卡西看到阿飞靠在墙边，便从兜里拿出手机，拨通了鸣人的号码。  
  
“鸣人，立马叫人来次郎街往南的第二个巷口这边，我找到‘阿飞’了。”  
  
“啊？！”不等那边的人反映，卡卡西便挂断电话向阿飞走去。  
  
阿飞侧过头看向卡卡西，对逐渐逼近的脚步声无动于衷，然后在声音戛然而止的时候，被卡卡西打中了左肩重心不稳的摔在地上。  
  
“你这个疯子……”卡卡西随着蹲下，摁着阿飞的肩膀将他翻了过去，用一只膝盖顶着他的背，将那双毫无反抗迹象的手牢牢拷住。  
  
“哎呀呀，刑警先生打算以牙还牙？把我扔到小黑屋里强个十回二十回？那你最好把我的手松开，我怕你动两下就受不了地瘫在那儿了。”刺耳的声音不断从面具下传来，卡卡西把阿飞翻回来，无视那些话径直摸向他的面具。  
  
“哎呀？你不是说你不想看我的脸吗？”阿飞的声音带笑。  
  
“那种情况，我没法好好思考。但现在，我要断绝你所有的退路。”卡卡西扣紧面具，一点点将它掀开。  
  
随着面具落在水泥地上的声音，卡卡西睁大双眼颤抖起来，想要从不停磕在一起的齿间说出谁的名字。然而此时，响亮的警笛声已经包围了他们。  
  
  
宇智波带土在刺眼车灯的映照中，得意扬扬地露出一个赞许的笑容。  
  
  
“正如你所说，你确实断绝了自己的所有退路，旗木刑警。”

  
Fin.


End file.
